


The Baby Days of Bree Tanner

by anewkindofme



Series: Wonderland [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dark, Dark Carlisle Cullen, Dark Esme Cullen, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: She's Bella mentor in "Wonderland". But what happened to make her so complacent?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Bree Tanner, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Esme Cullen & Bree Tanner
Series: Wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Baby Days of Bree Tanner

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few requests for a Bree Tanner prequel to Wonderland. This one is pretty dark.

She’s had her plan escaped for weeks and tested it to boot. Esme and Carlisle don’t sleep, but he goes to work during the day and from 1:30 to 2:30 every Tuesday, Esme talks on the phone with Rosalie during Emmett’s nap time. A pang of guilt fills Bree as she thinks of all the victims that could be saved. Some have the mindset, like Jasper, others like Emmett will never be able to escape. Either way, it’s too much of a risk. Jasper will understand, it’s every person for themselves.

She waits for Esme to leave her alone in the nursery to get started. First, she “accidentally” unplugs the baby monitor that sits on the third shelf of her bookcase. Next, she strips off her shirt, followed by her leggings. She’s lucky, after 6 months they’ve allowed her to age up a little. No more onesies or baby mittens. She’s still stuck in the stupid diapers, but that’s easy to take off to. Baby powder spreads everywhere as she tosses it to the side.

Bree heads for her closet and searches for the least babyish items. A plain shirt with a peter pan collar and a pair of rainbow leggings is the best she can do. She manages to change into them, leaving her hair in the pig-tails, that’s not too suspicious.

She gets on her knees and crawls to the door. She’s perfected this over the past month. Bree presses her ear to the door and waits for Esme to let out a loud laugh. With that, she opens the door and quietly crawls down the stairs. She makes it to the front door, pulling herself up and looks back. Anxiety raises in her chest. If she’s caught…she doesn’t even want to know. She’s heard the story of Victoria, murdered for betraying her “daddy”.

But Bree is smarter than Victoria, she won’t get caught.

Quietly, she opens the door and slides out of it. The sun beats down on her face, signaling the sweet taste of freedom. After 6 months of diapers, frilly dresses, baby food and breast milk…she’s free. She’s a teenager again.

If only she knew the way out.

Bree slowly walks down the long driveway, looking over her shoulder every so often. She can still smell the rash ointment on her, along with that baby shampoo. She can only hope someone won’t laugh her out of the way. She can always steal clothes again. That was her life before Carlisle and Esme found her. In fact, it was how they found her.

She was living on the streets, stealing to survive. After getting away with a pretty good haul in terms of food, Esme approached her pretending to be social services. Bree debated running, but inevitably gave in, knowing she could escape again if needed. Halfway to the shiny sports car, Esme injected something in her neck and she woke up in a damn crib.

Bree would never be that stupid.

She walks for at least an hour, following the trail she so carefully studied when she’s forced to go to work with Carlisle. There’s always a sign that reads “Now leaving Forks”. Once she finds that, she’s golden.

The green metal sign is in the distance, she’s half a mile to freedom. Bree’s feet ache as she takes another step. She’s tired, craving Esme’s milk. According to Jasper, that’s normal. There’s a withdrawal period. He found Victoria’s journals that James so desperately tried to hide. She documented her experience until she was found and murdered. It took her a full two months to wean herself off diapers, bottles and even her pacifier. Bree took none of that with her. She didn’t even bother to try to steal any money from the Cullens. It’d be helpful but it’s not worth the risk.

She’s almost there, when a red sedan pulls aside her. Bree quickens her step until a voice says “It’s okay, I’m here to help.”

Bree pauses and looks into the open window. A guy around her age with tan skin and dark hair sits in the driver’s seat, an easy smile on his face. Bree is still cautious, folding her arms over her chest.

“I understand your concern,” Jacob explains. “It’s hard, right? Trusting, after all of this.” He presses a button in the car. “But I was like you, I got out.”

“That’s impossible. Only one other person has made it out all the way and they were murdered.”

“Or is that what they want you to think. Why would they tell you of the success stories?”

Bree considers. Victoria’s murder being broadcasted made all the sense in the world. But why would they talk about the ones that got away?

Still….

“Why risk coming back?” Bree challenges.

The boy nods. “It’s a risk I take. Jasper and I have special communication.”

“You know Jasper?” Her heart flutters a bit.

“I do. I slid him a secret phone, we talk whenever we feel someone’s ready to escape. Victoria could’ve, if she went through the proper channels.”

“You look so young.” It’s Bree’s last misgiving. “Victoria was 8 years ago. You would’ve been a kid.”

“The drugs didn’t wear off for me. I’m forever 18. But it means I can continue to save you guys.”

Bree bites her lip, taking a step forward. “And you are?”

“Jacob, Jacob Black. I was Denali’s victim for a long time.”

Bree lets out a deep breath and walks to the other side of the car, climbing in. It feels so good to sit in a vehicle without a car seat.

  
“Thank you,” she whispers.

“I wouldn’t.”

She raises an eyebrow and goes to speak, when a syringe is plunged into her neck.

It’s always a damn syringe.

* * *

Bree drifts in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. Jacob throws her into the backseat and speeds back into town, her chance of escape gone.

When she awakens again, she can hear Esme and Carlisle. Her limbs are restricted. From her blurry vison, she can see shackles, the same ones they tied to her crib when she first arrived.

“Thank you, Jacob,” Carlisle is saying.

“It’s no problem, we look out for one another. Mortals don’t know what’s good for them.”

Esme’s laugh plays through. “How is Seth anyway?”

“Cute as a button. I have pictures.”

Bree tries to speak, fight, but nothing comes out. Reluctantly, she falls back asleep.

“She peed herself,” Esme is saying the next time she wakes up.

“Figures, the tranquilizers do that,” Carlisle replies.

“Double diapers for her from now.”

“Add the locking panties, This way if she gets brave, she won’t be able to escape. Not that she’ll have her mobility for quite some time.”

She wakes up again, for good, a few hours later. Her body aches and her eyelids are heavy. She looks around, but can only see a fuzzy purple blanket, along with a teddy bear mobile. There are some frills around her, matching the blanket. However, she doesn’t see any bars.

She blinks a few times, ignoring the pain. A bassinet, that’s what this is. She knows that Emmett had one for awhile. Most start off as older babies, though. She’s never been in newborn state.

Bree attempts to roll over, but can’t. She flexes her hands to find they’re covered with white mittens. She kicks her legs, revealing matching booties. That’s all she can do, wiggle a tad. She can’t roll over. Something rubber is in her mouth, a pacifier. Bree attempts to spit it out, but it stays lodged in place.

  
“Aww, I think someone’s awake,” Esme’s face appears above her. She lifts her into her arms and presses a kiss to her forehead. “There’s my little one.”

Carlisle’s face appears beside hers. “Good morning, you’ve been asleep for a few days.”

“Days?” Bree tries to say, but it comes out as babble. Her eyes widen and Carlisle laughs.

“You think we’d just let you be a big girl again, no, no. You’re going to be in newborn stage for a long time. Lots of resting in your bassinet to think about what you did. We’ll take you out to change you and feed you, but that’s it.”

Tears sparkle Bree’s eyes. She would’ve rather taken the spanking.

  
“I think someone’s hungry,” Esme coos. She removes the pacifier and Bree attempts to talk, but it comes out in a whine. “Shhh, Mama’s got you. Let’s go.”

She settles down in a rocking chair and unbuttons her shirt. Bree’s head is guided and she latches on easily. Bree finds herself drinking greedily, she’s so thirsty.

  
“It just goes to show, Bree,” Carlisle whispers in her ear. “You’re never leaving Mommy and Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts for this verse or an original story!


End file.
